


Breeding Ground: Sufficient Break

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [23]
Category: Castle (TV 2009), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Alexis Castle and Harry Potter have a wild night after a long night of studying. First posted on my blog as a bonus smut scene on December 8th, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Alexis Castle
Series: Breeding Ground [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Breeding Ground: Sufficient Break

**A Sufficient Break(Alexis Castle from Castle)**  
The door of the penthouse Alexis Castle lived in with her boyfriend swung open and she dragged herself into the room. She removed her jacket and dropped it to the bed. She dressed in a black tank top and a black leather skirt with thigh high boots. Alexis looked at her boyfriend, Harry who had been working on wrapping up a paper for one of his classes. Third or fourth doctorate he was on, if Alexis could keep track. Although, she was happy for him, Alexis wanted his attention right now, especially after the drag of a day she had.

“Hey, babe,” Alexis said as she threw herself blatantly on Harry’s lap while he worked in front of the computer. “You’re still working on that?”

“Almost done, luv,” Harry said. “Just got to put a few finishing touches and then I’ll tend to you. How was your day?”

Harry stroked Alexis’s thigh, to tease her with what was to come. A soft sigh erupted from Alexis’s body as she tried to recall this bad day.

“Two lectures, which cured my insomnia, and an hour long presentation, which I nailed,” Alexis said. “Not the most exciting day in the world, but at least I’m here with you. And I got so bored, and when I get bored, you know how I get. And it’s not like I can masturbate in the middle of class either.”

Several small kisses pretty much hinted from Alexis that Harry should pick up the pace with what he was doing. But, he was done right now.

“You woke me up at five in the morning riding my cock and you jumped me in the shower,” Harry said. “Think you have a problem?”

“I don’t know, you tell me,” Alexis said. “But, maybe I do. And maybe I need my medicine.”

Alexis ground her cute bum against Harry’s crotch. Harry saved his work and picked Alexis up into his arms off of the chair. She squealed as Harry walked her over to the bed, where they spent most of their time outside of class with each other these days. 

Harry kissed his girlfriend. The two played a game of tonsil tennis, with Alexis running her fingers against Harry’s arms and ran down his back. The two made out with each other very intense way. Harry moved to remove his clothes, but Alexis stopped him.

“Nah-ah, I’m the one who gets to do that,” Alexis said. “You know, I love unwrapping my presents.”

“Like a child on a sugar high tearing into them?” Harry asked.

Alexis stuck out her tongue before she tore Harry’s shirt off. Another shirt threw to the outside. Alexis could melt butter off of Harry’s abs. Right now, she settled for licking them up and moving closer to undoing his pants. She was a bit more gentle on them, and could feel Harry’s bulge.

“Hey, big guy, long time no see,” Alexis said.

“Eight hours,” Harry said. 

Alexis would argue it was more than eight in and a half, but she was so cock drunk with lust she could not formulate an argument. The horny redhead ran her fingers down Harry’s prick and made it swell between her fingers. Oh, it felt amazing, to rub his cock up and down right that.

“You’re overdressed, Ms. Castle.”

“Well, I’ve got a way to rectify it, sir,” Alexis said. 

Alexis knew the effect her saying sir in that breathing, little girl voice of hers was. She pumped his thick prick and ground it against her hand before slapping it back. Alexis pulled off her tank top and revealed her flat stomach and nice supple breasts. She slipped her skirt down. She left the boots, knowing Harry would like that. 

The vision of beauty of Alexis Castle stood there in lacy white underwear which pressed against her skin. She ground Harry’s cock against her stomach and almost dared him to do something.

Challenge accepted, as Harry pushed her down onto the bed. He tore into her panties and caused her wet pussy to be revealed. 

“I haven’t touched myself all day,” Alexis panted. “Because, I want you to do it. Please, Harry, eat my pussy out! It’s so wet, and needs you so badly!”

Harry dove down into Alexis’s tight cunt and devoured her pussy. Alexis’s nails dug into Harry’s scalp and encouraged him. This fiery little minx was hungry for him and Harry could taste how aroused she was. Harry leaned into Alexis and slurped her. 

Already, Alexis had been about ready to lose it. Harry’s tongue vibrated inside of her and touched all of the right places. Her toes curled and it lit up her body. Oh, damn, Alexis thought, oh did it really matter what she thought? What mattered was cumming and that’s what Harry did to her. 

So good, Harry sucked on her warm pussy and made her cry out in pleasure. He loved Alexis screaming and writhing underneath him. 

He came up and climbed up Alexis’s body. He undid her bra to allow her hard nipples to press against his muscular chest. Harry grabbed Alexis’s hair and tongue-fucked her throat. Alexis moaned as the two made out on bed. Her legs wrapped around Harry’s strong waist and Harry pushed down into her mouth. 

Alexis could feel it. Twelve inches of thick pulsing man meat pressed up against her thigh. Oh, Alexis wanted it inside of her, so badly. She could almost take it, she could taste it. She felt it, craved it, wanted it so badly. 

The horny nympho underneath him pushed her pussy lips up against him. She begged to be fed. Harry pulled back and kissed Alexis’s mouth, her jawline, and her neck. The quivering young woman underneath him just cried out for more as Harry edged up against her opening.

“I need you!” Alexis breathed in his ear.

The emerald-eyed prodigy pressed his thick cock against Alexis’s warm opening and filled her pussy up with his pulsing cock. Alexis squeezed down onto him and began to milk Harry’s cock when it pushed inside of her.

Oh, his balls slapped down onto her pale thighs. They would leave marks for sure. Marks which Alexis would wear as a symbol of pride. 

Harry slid his finger against Alexis’s right nipple. It stiffened in his hand and Harry sucked it. Alexis moaned in his ear in encouragement. From her right nipple, to Alexis’s left nipple, Harry pleasured deep inside of her. His balls slapped hard against her thighs. 

“Keep it up!” Alexis said. “You’re going to make me cum!”

Oh, Harry was going to ever. He could feel her pussy tightened around him. Alexis acted like a wild animal while she clawed Harry’s back. They had many deep, passionate nights. 

Alexis loved how Harry penetrated her body in every single way possible. He touched all of the spots which needed to be touched and drove Alexis completely mad with pleasure. 

“Grab my hair and fuck me deep!” Alexis breathed.

Harry gently, but at the same time firmly, grabbed Alexis’s hair and pumped into her body. His balls left their marks all over her thighs. Alexis breathed in Harry’s ear and encouraged him. The swelling of his balls up with cum made Harry get closer to the breaking point. 

The deep, intense fucking continued. Harry picked up the pace and drove himself all the way into Alexis’s warm pussy from above. She mewled hotly in his ear as Harry pounded her. 

The pair of horny college students went at it like rabbits. Harry spread Alexis’s legs high into the air and paid tribute to them with multiple kisses. He covered them and Alexis looked up onto him. She had that fucked silly look on her face, one which Harry saw all too often on his sex-positive girlfriend.

Alexis never thought anything like this would happen in her life. A man so amazing he defied all words. Harry plunged into her body and made her insides just molten with desire. 

She saw flashes of white light against her eyes. Alexis clamped down into her body, and wanted her walls panted white. Some days, Alexis just wanted a big load of cum inside of her body. Harry pressed deep inside of her body and rocked down onto her. 

Alexis stuck out her tongue and moaned deeply as Harry planted inside of her body. He grabbed her and hammered her tight with as many thrusts as humanly possible. Harry kissed her deeply one more time and just smashed Alexis’s tight body. 

The pleasure churned up through Harry’s balls. He held off just long enough for his girlfriend to cum one more time before Harry let her have it. 

The shared climax brought the two lovers closer to each other. Harry spilled his cum deep into Alexis’s warm cavern. By the time he finished rocking her to a conclusion, both collapsed into each other’s arms.

Harry wrapped his arms around Alexis and spooned her hot, sweaty body. Red marks all over her pale, sensitive flesh from when Harry pounded her. Harry held her in tight and kissed her.

Every mind numbing lecture in the world, no matter how much they wanted to make Alexis jump out a window, would be worth it, to come home to this lovely man every day. Each kiss, each caress, they brought a flaming desire towards Alexis.

Harry held her tightly and knew that it would only be a matter of time before Alexis’s horny body called for him to deliver again. She was very much a nymphomaniac and Harry loved it.   
**End.**


End file.
